Dirty Little Secret II
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Amy ist Spencer's schmutziges kleines Geheimnis, doch was ist, wenn sich die Dinge plötzlich ändern? Fortsetzung zu Dirty Little Secret.


Dirty Little Secret II

"Nein, Spencer! Ich will das nicht mehr." "Amy, du…" "Ich will nicht mehr dein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis sein! Am Anfang hat das vielleicht noch Spaß gemacht...eine Affäre versteckt man sowieso und unsere Beziehung am Anfang vor allen zu verstecken war aufregend. Aber mittlerweile behandelst du mich zweieinhalb Jahre lang schon als dein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis. Aus deinem gesamten Leben kenne ich bisher nur Diana...du kennst fast jeden aus meinem Umfeld. Das ist nicht das, was ich von einer langen Beziehung erwartet habe."  
"Amy, nein. Ich habe dir meine Gründe genannt und ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Du bist mir zu wichtig, als dass ich das Risiko eingehen kann, dass möglicherweise ein UnSub von dir erfährt!"  
Bevor einer von beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, kündigte Spencers Handy einen neuen Fall an.  
"Wir reden, wenn ich zurück bin.", sagte er.

Jetzt war er auf dem Rückweg und es war, als ob das Schicksal ihm eins auswischen wollte. Sie hatten eine Frau gehabt, welche scheinbar wahllos Männer ermordete. Das Motiv fanden sie erst, als sie die Täterin gefasst hatten. Alle Männer hatten geheime Beziehungen gehabt und da niemand von den Frauen wusste, konnte sie auch niemand vermisst melden. Sie hatten einen regelrechten Friedhof mit Frauenleichen hinter dem Haus der Täterin gefunden.  
Und im Jet war es auch nicht besser geworden. Morgan hatte sich gefragt, welcher Mann denn eine Beziehung geheim halten wollte. Er meinte, ohne die Geheimhaltung hätten sie die Fälle gar nicht gehabt.  
Am liebsten wäre Spencer, bei der anschließenden Diskussion darüber, aus dem Flugzeug gesprungen, aber das ging ja schlecht.

Sobald Reid schließlich seine Wohnung betreten hatte, stutzte er einen Moment. Normalerweise saß Amy um diese Zeit auf der Couch und ging noch einmal ihre Notizen für den nächsten Tag durch, doch nicht an diesem Tag. Die ganze Wohnung war still und es war auch kein Licht zu sehen, außer…  
Er ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer und sah einen kleinen Lichtschein unter der Tür durchleuchten…wahrscheinlich die Nachttischlampe. Leise öffnete er die Tür und ging langsam auf die schlafende Frau zu. Das Bild, was er sah, brach ihm das Herz.  
Amy trug einen seiner Pullover, der ihr natürlich viel zu groß war. Das was sein Herz brechen lassen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sie geweint hatte. Nur zu deutlich konnte er die Tränenspuren auf ihrem schönen Gesicht sehen.  
Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass ihre Hände schützend über ihrem Bauch lagen.

Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf Spencers Gesicht, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und seine Hand vorsichtig dazu legte. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Die Übelkeit, an der sie in den letzten Tagen litt, der Kreislaufzusammenbruch, von dem sie dachte, dass es die sommerliche Hitze wäre, die Stimmungsschwankungen…  
Er hätte es viel eher sehen müssen. Spätestens nachdem sie ihm von dem Zusammenbruch erzählte, hätte er etwas merken müssen.  
Er und Amy hatten ja vor einer Weile auch schon ein paar Mal über Kinder gesprochen und waren eindeutig zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie später einmal welche haben wollten. Es war jetzt wohl eher früher als später.

"Spence?", hörte er auf einmal eine verschlafene Stimme und sah Amy wieder ins Gesicht.  
"Hey mein Schatz…", sagte er leise und küsste sie zärtlich. "Wie weit bist du?"  
"In der achten Woche. Ich hab es gestern erfahren. Da liegt ein Ultraschallbild für dich im Nachttisch. Aber woher weißt du das eigentlich?"  
"Deine Hände lagen auf deinem Bauch. Und den Rest konnte ich mir durch die Symptome zusammenreimen."  
"Freust du dich?"  
"Natürlich! Wie sollte ich denn auch nicht? Es ist unser Baby…" Er schob den Pullover hoch und küsste sie auf den Bauch. "Unser kleines Wunder.", flüsterte er, bevor er sie wieder anlächelte.

"Warum trägst du eigentlich meinen Pullover? Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere...dir steht er sowieso besser…aber warum?"  
"Durch das Gewitter heute ist es nur noch halb so warm, wie in gestern und da war mir eben kalt."  
Reid lachte etwas. "Ich verstehe. Übrigens...ich hab nachgedacht. Ich will es dem Team sagen."  
Auf einmal war Amy hellwach. "Wirklich? Wann?!" Spencer's Wunsch die Beziehung geheim zu halten, war etwas, was jeden Tag etwas mehr verletzt hatte.  
"Beruhige dich. Und wann...je nachdem, wann sie es bemerken. Ich habe vor das Bild von unserem Wunder auf meinen Schreibtisch zu stellen…", grinste er. Damit würden dann natürlich auch Fragen aufkommen.  
Amy musste etwas lachen. "Du hast nur Unsinn im Kopf. Hoffen wir, dass das Kleine wenigstens nicht ganz so schlimm wird, wie du."  
"Das kannst du nie wissen…", murmelte Spencer grinsend, bevor er sie küsste.  
"Ich liebe dich, Spencer."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Amy."

Lächelnd betrat Spencer am nächsten Morgen das Büro und stellte gerade seinen Kaffee auf den Tisch, als Emily und Derek ins Büro kamen. "Guten Morgen.", grüßte er die beiden, bevor er das Bild, welches Amy ihm am Abend vorher gegeben hatte, auf seinen Schreibtisch stellte.  
Misstrauisch sah Morgan ihn an. "Okay, raus damit. Warum hast du so gute Laune, Reid?"  
"Es ist ein schöner Tag und ich habe guten Kaffee...warum sollte ich nicht gut gelaunt sein?"  
"Du hast die Tatsache vergessen, dass wir heute die Berichte zum letzten Fall schreiben müssen.", erinnerte ihn der Profiler und Prentiss nickte zustimmend.  
"Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Es macht mir nur einfach nichts aus.", erklärte das Genie und widmete sich dem Aktenberg. Bis zum Abend wollte er damit durch sein, da er sonst vermutlich wieder Überstunden machen musste. Und er wollte wirklich pünktlich nach Hause.

"JJ, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!", rief Morgan sofort, als die Blondine das Großraumbüro betrat.  
"Worum geht es?", fragte sie neugierig.  
"Reid will uns nicht sagen, warum er so verdammt gut gelaunt ist.", erklärte Prentiss und JJ warf einen Blick auf Reid.  
"Okay...raus damit, Spence! Du siehst wirklich glücklich aus. Was ist los?", fragte sie und ging in Richtung seines Schreibtisches.  
"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst, JJ.", antwortet er und senkte seinen Kopf etwas um ein leichtes Schmunzeln zu verbergen.  
Er musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um bei den neugierigen Blicken seiner Kollegen nicht laut loszulachen.

Plötzlich keuchte JJ jedoch auf und nahm das Bild, welches sie soeben entdeckt hatte, von seinem Schreibtisch. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was das für ein Bild war. "Spence, ist es das, was ich denke?!"  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du gerade denkst…", antwortete das Genie nur grinsend, während Prentiss und Morgan neugierig zu seinem Schreibtisch liefen.  
Kaum hatte Emily einen Blick auf das Bild geworfen, wurden auch ihre Augen groß.  
"Heißt das etwas…", begann sie, brach jedoch ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte doch einfach nicht sein.  
"Seit wann weißt du es, Spence?", wollte JJ wissen.  
"Seit wann er was weiß?" Morgan stand immer noch auf dem Schlauch.  
"Amy hat es mir gestern Abend gesagt.", erklärte Reid und Morgan sah noch etwas verwirrter aus.  
"Wer ist Amy? Und was soll er wissen?"

"Was wird das denn hier?", fragte Rossi, der aus seinem Büro kam und zu der Gruppe ging. Dann sah er jedoch das Bild, was JJ in der Hand hielt und stutzte. "Ist das deins?", fragte er die Blondine, welche eilig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
"Nein! Das steht neuerdings auf Spencer's Schreibtisch.", erklärte sie und Rossi klopfte dem jüngeren Profiler auf die Schulter.  
"Dann Glückwunsch. Und wer ist die Frau an deiner Seite?"  
"Danke...und ihr Name ist Amy Sutton... zumindest noch. Sie ist Mathe-Professorin an der Georgetown.", erklärte er und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
"Okay, kann mir bitte jemand erklären, was das ganze hier zu bedeuten hat?", verlangte Morgan schließlich.  
"Ich werde Vater.", sagte Reid ruhig, als wäre es die normalste Sache auf der Welt.

Morgan sah seinen besten Freund so an, als ob er es nicht glauben konnte. Im gleichen Moment ertönte ein Knall, als Garcia, welche soeben die Akten, welche sie Hotch bringen sollte, fallen gelassen hatte. "Wiederhol das!", forderte die technische Analystin und sah Reid mit großen Augen an.  
Dieser grinste. "Ich habe gesagt, dass ich Vater werde. Meine Freundin Amy ist in der achten Woche schwanger."  
Bevor Spencer sich retten konnte, wurde er schon von Garcia umarmt, die vor Freude quietschte. "Ich freu mich so für dich."

"Reid, was ich nicht verstehe…du hast Amy bisher nie erwähnt.", sagte Prentiss schließlich.  
"Ja, ich wollte sie von der Arbeit fernhalten, um sie zu schützen. Aber nachdem letzten Fall..."  
"Okay, raus damit...wie lange kennst du sie schon und seit wann seit ihr zusammen?", fragte jetzt Morgan, der das ganze langsam verarbeitet hatte.  
"Ich kenne Amy seit zweieinhalb Jahren und zusammen sind wir knapp zwei Jahre."  
"Und du hast uns nie etwas gesagt?" Garcia war schon etwas beleidigt deswegen. Schließlich waren sie doch beste Freunde…  
"Ihr wisst genau, wie gefährlich unser Job ist. Ich wollte sie da nicht mit reinziehen.", erklärte er und Garcia nickte schließlich.  
"Wann können wir sie treffen?", wollte nun auch JJ wissen.  
"Ich werde sie euch vorstellen, allerdings gibt es da noch etwas. Amy ist...etwas speziell...", drückte Spencer sich vorsichtig aus und Morgan sah ihn fragend an.  
"Was meinst du mit speziell?"

"Amy hat eine andere Art zu denken. Ihr Gehirn macht fast immer mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig. Meist berechnet sie nebenbei irgendwelche Sachen, während sie über ganz andere Dinge redet. Sie kann es eben nicht abstellen. Und sie ist dadurch meist ziemlich zerstreut. Ich bin ihr an ihrem ersten Tag an der Georgetown begegnet. Sie hat sich auf dem Weg von ihrem Büro zum Hörsaal verlaufen."  
"Das kann doch jedem passieren. Vor allem am ersten Tag.", erinnerte Rossi, doch Spencer schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Der Hörsaal ist an dem einen Ende des Ganges, ihr Büro an dem anderen Ende. Und dazwischen sind genau zwanzig Meter schnurgerader Weg. Sie war in Gedanken vollkommen Weg, während sie gelaufen ist. Sowas passiert ihr manchmal.", erklärte er lächelnd und war froh darüber. Hätte sie sich nicht verlaufen, wären sie sich wahrscheinlich nie begegnet.

"Das klingt nach einer interessanten Frau. Wie ist sie sonst so?", wollte Derek wissen, dem Reid's Lächeln nicht entgangen war.  
"Amy ist eine wundervolle Frau. Sie ist unglaublich intelligent, freundlich, charmant, humorvoll, wunderschön und sie hat ein gutes Herz."  
"Okay, ich will sie offiziell so schnell wie möglich kennenlernen!", sagte Garcia und konnte es nicht mehr erwarten.

Zwei Tage später kamen Reid und Amy vor Rossis Villa an. Einmal im Monat trafen sich hier die Teammitglieder, samt Partnern und Kindern, um einen Abend gemeinsam zu verbringen.  
Der Profiler wollte gerade klingeln, als ihn etwas aufhielt. Er hatte bemerkt, dass seine Freundin leicht zitterte. "Was ist los, Amy?"  
"Es ist nichts weiter...nur die Aufregung.", antwortete sie.  
Spencer lächelte. "Glaub mir...sie werden dich lieben!", sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich, bevor er klingelte.

Augenblicklich konnte man von drinnen ein kindliches Jubeln hören, was eindeutig zu Henry gehörte. "Das ist Onkel Spencer!", rief der kleine Junge und öffnete die Tür, bevor er seinen Patenonkel auch schon umarmte. Dann sah er jedoch die Frau und schaute Spencer fragend an. "Wer ist das?"  
"Das ist meine Freundin Amy. Amy, das ist mein Patensohn Henry…", stellte Spencer die beiden einander vor.  
Lächelnd ging Amy in die Hocke, damit sie auf gleicher Höhe war wie Henry. "Hallo Henry. Du bist also der talentierte Künstler, der Spencer diese fantastischen Bilder gemalt hat.", sagte sie und spielte damit auf die gemalten Bilder an, die Spencer an den Kühlschrank gehängt hatte.  
Henry nickte sofort. "Jaaa…hallo Amy…", begrüßte er sie und sah dann wieder zu Reid. "Wir haben alle im Garten gewartet...", erklärte er und nahm die beiden Erwachsenen an die Hand, um sie nach draußen zu ziehen.

Im Garten wurden sie auch schon von den anderen erwartet und Garcia stürmte sofort los um Amy zu umarmen. "Hey, schön dich endlich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Penelope.", stellte sie sich vor und Amy blickte hilfesuchend zu Spencer, was die anderen Schmunzeln ließ.  
"Garcia, ich würde es vorziehen, dass du meine Freundin nicht erwürgst.", sagte Reid, was zur Folge hatte, dass die technische Analystin augenblicklich Amy wieder losließ.

Nachdem Reid Amy schließlich allen vorgestellt hatte, sah Morgan ihn fragend an. "Wie seid ihr eigentlich genau zusammengekommen?", wollte er wissen. Er fragte sich wirklich, wie ein Mann wie Reid eine Frau wie Amy traf und es schaffte, dass sie mit ihm ausging. Amy war wirklich wunderschön, blond, hatte eine fantastische Figur und normalerweise brachte Reid in Gegenwart einer solchen Frau kein Wort heraus.  
Mit einem schnellen Blick zur Seite sah Reid zu Amy, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte, was so viel bedeutete wie 'es liegt bei dir, ob du es ihnen sagst oder nicht'.  
"Amy und ich hatten ein halbes Jahr lang eine Affäre, bevor wir uns entschieden haben, es mit einer richtigen Beziehung zu versuchen.", erklärte er, was zur Folge hatte, dass er von allen, ausgenommen Jack und Henry die mit Mudgie spielten, ungläubig angesehen wurde.  
"Bist du deshalb immer so schnell nach der Arbeit nach Hause?", fragte Derek, der sich an Reid's Verhalten erinnerte.  
"Glaub mir…wenn du so eine Frau, wie Amy, hättest, welche auf dich wartet, würdest du dich auch auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause machen.", grinste Spencer und sorgte mit seinem Kommentar dafür, dass die anderen lachten.

Eine halbe Stunde später unterhielt sich Amy ein Stück entfernt mit den anderen Frauen, was Spencer schmunzeln ließ. Offenbar hatte sie die anderen schon fest in ihren Bann gezogen.  
"Du siehst glücklich aus mit ihr…", stellte Morgan fest, der sich zu seinem besten Freund gesellte.  
"Amy ist eine wundervolle Frau und wir bekommen ein Baby... natürlich bin ich glücklich mit ihr."  
"Dann solltest du sie fragen und nicht noch mehr Zeit verstreichen lassen.", riet Derek ihm.  
Spencer lächelte. "Ich weiß...und den Ring hab ich schon...genau wie die Restaurantreservierung für nächsten Samstag…", verkündete das Genie leise, wofür er von Morgan ein brüderliches Schulterklopfen bekam.


End file.
